Harry joins the Glee Club
by LovelessAlways
Summary: Summary inside. This is Slash, so if this isn't your thing, don't read it. Rated T for now.
1. The Past Part One

**As of this moment, I am rewriting this story. I feel that I can make it longer. **

**Summary: Harry met Kurt and his cousin when he was a child. Kurt visits his cousin every summer and all three of them have fun. That is, until Kurt's mom dies when he's eight. Kurt's cousin, Jen, goes to the funeral with her family, and they decide to stay in the US. Harry is left alone in England until he gets his Hogwarts letter. Harry defeats Voldemort at 16. He decides to go leave the WW for a while because of his fame over it. His destination? Lima, Ohio. **

**Warnings: Slash, Language, and bad Grammar (as I am using Word Pad). There are more, I just can't seem to think of them. **

**Pairings: Harry/Kurt, Hermione/Ron, Santanna/Brittany, Rachel/Finn, and Tina/Mike are a definite. Give me any ideas that you have for Puck, Quinn, and Sam.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Glee. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Ryan Murphy respectively.**

* * *

><p>The Past Part One<p>

The heat was outside was unbearable. The temperature had surpassed ninety degrees (fahrenheit), and the residents in Surrey, England, were affected. It was a rare sight to see anyone out and about other than to get groceries. Even then, no one was out for more than a few minutes. Everyone was in their homes, the air conditioning on its highest setting. No one was willing to brave the summer heat. All of the children were inside, either watching television or playing with their computers. All, except for one.

Behind the house of 4 Privet Drive, surrounding by the same, dull houses, was a child. Short black messy hair which seemed to never lie flat-and not without trying, mind you-adorned his head, some of it falling to frame his cherubic face. Dark lashes decorates slightly slanted eyes, magnifying his mesmerizing green eyes. Above his right eye, on his forehead, lay a scar. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, something that the young boy liked. It made him feel special since no one he knew had his scar. His name was Harry James Potter.

Dehydrated and worn from the manual labor and sun's rays, Harry tended to Aunt Petunia's garden. She had thrown him out of the house with orders to water the flowers or she would have Uncle Vernon punish him. The young boy shuddered to think what his uncle would do to him. His ribs were still healing from yesterday's punishment. He knew in his heart that what his uncle was doing to him wasn't right, but, in his head, he felt that he deserved it. After all, it was his fault that his parents had died that night four years ago. The punishments were his repentence. None of the neighbors had any suspicions about his abuse, and the few who did notice didn't speak up.

The sun was three quarters of it's way through its journey in the sky when Harry was finished with watering and weeding the flower bed. Peeking through the window, he noticed that his reliatives were watching the telly. It seemed to be a comedy of some sort. Deciding that this was his chance, Harry silently went around the house to the front yard before quickly making his way to the park. He knew that if his aunt found out that he'd left without permission, he'd be in big trouble. He wasn't worried, however. He knew that Aunt Petunia wouldn't check up on him before sunset. He'd be back at the house before then. He always was.

When he arrived at the local park, Harry was slightly surprised to see two other children playing on the slide. One was a young boy in blue short shorts with a white short sleeved shirt while the other was a girl in a yellow sundress. Their joyous laughter made him envious of them, but he learned to get used to it. He couldn't let other children's happiness affect him.

Since they were on the slides, Harry walked to the other side of the park; to the swing set. A large tree shaded the area, giving the him a slight reprieve from the heat. He absentmindedly pushed himself, swinging back and forth as he slowly relaxed. While he did so, a melody started in his head, soon followed by words. He didn't know who sang it, but he knew that it wasn't his aunt. She wouldn't sing to him even if the queen of England herself demanded it of her. Besides, he was sure that it was his mum singing to him. Without his notice, Harry began to sing the song softly.

_(Song: A Mother's Prayer By: Rachel Aldous)  
>My sweet baby on loan from above.<br>No better treasure could I more love.  
>I stand here beside your bed as I pray<br>I lay my hand on your head and I say:_

_May you grow up to serve Him  
>all of your days.<br>May He lead you and guide you  
>in all of your ways.<br>May His hand bless your future with  
>friendships that last.<br>May you cherish your youth  
>and not grow up too fast<em>

_I stare in wonder at your tiny frame.  
>Just to think that God knows you by name.<br>He knows every hair on your beautiful head.  
>He knows your thoughts before they are said.<em>

It was all he remembered, but he cherished it all the same. Harry let himself bask in the memory of his mum's soft singing. It made him feel warm and happy. He was shocked out of it when he heard loud clapping.

Looking up in surprise, Harry was shocked to see the two young children from earlier in front of him. They were both smiling widely as they continued their clapping.

"You're really good!" the young boy praised him, his accent surprising Harry. It was an accent he'd only heard on the telly. He believed that it was American. Beside him, the girl nodded enthusiastically.

"O-oh...thanks." Harry stammered, face hot with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that they heard him singing!

"I'm Kurt and this is my cousin Jen! I'm visting her and her parents for the summer!" the other boy introduced.

"Harry." he replied softly, still a bit shocked that the other children were talking to him. Didn't they know that Dudley would bully them if he knew that they'd talked to the "freak?"

"Hi Harry! Do you wanna come over?"

"Uhm..." Harry looked at the sky before cringing discreetly. The sun was setting and Aunt Petunia would be checking in on him soon. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go home before Aunt Petunia finds out I've left."

Both Kurt and Jen looked disappointed, but brightened up a second later.

"How about tomorrow?" Jen asked, already planning what they were going to do tomorrow.

Looking at their hopeful faces, Harry hesitated. It was risky, and he didn't know if he could come, but he didn't want to hurt their feelings. Looking at them and their pleading expressions, he gave them a small smile.

"I'll try. I don't know when I'll come out though."

Squealing happily, the other two hugged him tightly. Trying not to wince as his ribs throbbed painfully, Harry hugged them back tentatively. It was nice, he decided; hugging and being bugged, that is. He made friends and he felt happy. Maybe, just maybe, he could hide this from Dudley. He didn't want his cousin to scare them away.

The happiness was short lived, however, as he heard his aunt yelling for him. Quickly letting them go, Harry bid them a hasty "Goodbye!" before running back to the house. When he got back, Aunt Petunia had already told Uncle Vernon what he had done and they were both red faced (his uncle's was more of a puce colour) and he was dragged inside the house. That night, Harry was surprised that all he got as punishment was getting thrown inside his cupboard for the rest of the night without dinner.

He didn't find out why until the next day when his aunt had made him cook more food for lunch that she had invited neighbors over. It turned out that they had relatives visiting them for the summer and his aunt wanted to get to know them. In other words, suck up to them and have them like her and her "dinky duddykins."

Harry wondered if they would fall for his aunt and uncle's lies about him being a rebellious delinquent. He hoped not, but he didn't have much faith. His hopes always let him down, so he learned not to believe in them too much.

By the time it was for the neighbors to visit, his relatives had tidied up. Uncle Vernon was in a brown suit with the buttons threatening to pop while Aunt Petunia wore a red dress that complimented her abnormally long neck. Dudley was also in a suit (a new one by the looks of it and it was gray) but a few of its buttons were missing. Harry himself was still in oversized rags as he was sent to his cupboard and told not to make a sound.

A knock resounded throughout the house and Vernon hurriedly walked to the door. Harry thought that he was waddling. Greeting the neighbors with false cheer and a fake smile, his uncle lead them into the house. Harry looked out through the peep hole on his door to see how the neighbors looked like.

There were four adults standing and talking with his uncle and there were two kids with their backs turned from Harry. The adults looked normal enough, but they exuded something that his relatives didn't. Warmth. Harry knew that they were a loving family seeing as how they interacted with each other and the kids, sharing looks and smiling down at the children indulgently from time to time.

Looking at the kids, Harry had a feeling that he knew them. He stared at them, willing them to turn around. Surprisingly, they did. Harry couldn't stop the soft gasp from escaping his mouth when he saw their faces. They were the kids from the park!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the edited version of this chapter. How was it?<strong>


	2. The Past Part Two

**Okay!~ I know that it hasn't been a full day since I posted up the first chapter, but the reviews (three!) made me happy. That and I want to finish this before my Glee fandom is dominated by my Harry Potter fandom.**

**Okay, so far the votes for the pairing(s) is/are:**

**Kurt/Harry: 3**

**Karofsky/Harry: 1**

**Puck/Harry: 2**

**Kurt/Harry/Blaine: 1 For this pairing, is it a dom/sub/dom, dom/switch/sub, or...? o.o**

**To ****Key the Metal Idol: I will take your Kurt/Harry romanticism into consideration. It'd be a challenge-non-challenge thing that'll keep me busy. **

**Side Pairings: Honestly, I don't really have much people paired as of yet, but there is Santana/Brittany. Give me your opinions~**  
><strong><br>Warnings: Slash, Language (maybe), Angst (not much...I think), Mentions/Descriptions of child abuse, rated T for now. Will change it to M. I don't know if there is a difference between English and American schooling, but I'll be using American.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Glee. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Ryan Murphy respectively. Also, all songs used and/or mentioned in this story are not mine :P**

* * *

><p>The Past Part Two<p>

Harry stood, frozen, as he openly gaped at the sight of his...friends?...standing inside his relatives' house. His gobsmacked expression was, of course, blocked by the cupboard door. It took Harry a few minutes to fully process what was happening. When the answer finally came, he found himself wishing that it hadn't. The reason? The tub of lard he called his cousin; Dudley Dursley. Dudley always scared away any friends that Harry managed to make.

_However, _he thought_, Dudders doesn't know._

Harry was happy at the thought of not losing his new friends, but then it was replaced by a horrifying realisation. Earlier that day, his Aunt Petunia had told Dudley that he was to befriend the neighbors' kid and the visiting one, too. She had also told him to make sure that they hated Harry.

Slumping, he felt an overwhelming sense of defeat. He knew that his aunt and uncle would be telling the adults about their "good for nothing nephew." Coupled with the fact that his cousin was going to feed the kids lies, Harry knew that his new friends-or were they ex-friends now?-wouldn't play with him. It was a fact that he had come to accept; a fact that broke his little heart.

Hearing several sets of running footsteps, Harry looked through his peep hole. Dudley, Kurt, and Jen were all playing with each other while laughing and talking happily. Curling in on himself on the floor, Harry let himself cry. As the tears left his eyes, his hope left with it. Feeling himself drifting to sleep, Harry found himself thinking,

_I'm still going to the park today, friends or not._

* * *

><p>Later that day Harry woke up. Mind slow from sleep, he looked around in confusion. Why did he fall asleep on the floor when his cot was right next to him? Soon, however, everything came back. The neighbors, Kurt and Jen, Dudley, and everything that had to do with them. Hugging his knees to his chest, Harry felt himself sink into another depression.<p>

_No! _he thought furiously. _I will not feel bad about myself. I've been alone before, so why does this have to be any different? I don't need friends. I don't._

Repeating his last thoughts, Harry slowly got up wincing when his injuries decided to make themsleves known. He had forgotten about them during his bout of depression. Peeking through the door, Harry saw that the neighbors were still there talking with his relatives. Seeing Dudley with the other kids brought a pang to his chest, but he ignored it. Testing to see if his uncle had locked the cupboard door, he slightly pushed it open. It silently creaked as it moved outwards, telling Harry that no, his uncle did not lock it.

Opening it only wide enough for him to squeeze through, Harry left his cupboard and crept toward the front door. Looking behind his shoulder every now and then to see if anyone had noticed, he found himself standing in front of the door. Turning the knob, Harry quickly opened the door and slipped out. Shutting it quietly, he waited for a moment to see if anyone noticed. No one did.

Running to the park where he met Kurt and Jen, Harry went to sit on the swing. Rocking himself, he relished the feel of the cool air caressing his face. He found himself thinking about the sky and he yearned to fly in it. It was something he thought about when he swang on the swings. Sometimes, Harry wished that he could fly so that he could leave Privet Drive. He knew it wouldn't come true, but it was a nice thought.

Faintly, Harry heard footsteps coming towards him. Harry ignored them knowing that all the kids who came didn't bother him. They didn't want to disobey their parents and they didn't want to hang out with a bad boy like him. That was why he was surprised when he felt arms hug him. Eyes widening, Harry saw Kurt and Jen. Seeing the questioning gaze, Kurt smiled at Harry.

"We want to play with you!" he told the green eyed boy happily. the _I don't believe what Dudley and his parents said about you _was left unsaid. Jen agreed with a simple "Yeah!" as she still smothered him in her arms.

It took a few seconds for Harry to respond, but when he did, the other kids found themselves with an arm full of a crying boy. Soothing him, Kurt felt himself feeling protective of the other boy. He found himself wanting to shield the boy from the world and he wanted to keep Harry at his side forever. Finding his resolve, Kurt hugged Harry tighter before letting go and making him and his cousin go on the slide. He would not let anyone hurt his Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short I know, but that's the end of the Past and it's time for the Present. :) Give me your thoughts, and don't forget to vote on a pairing! You may vote more than one couple :) <strong>


	3. Harry Moves

**Wow, only two days and I have so many alerts, reviews, and favorites :) It makes me happy :P I've been told that my story seems like a soap opera, and I agree. I didn't mean to do so, but I'm awkward with words.**

**Okay, so far the votes for the pairing(s) is/are:**

**Kurt/Harry: 11**

**Karofsky/Harry: 6**

**Puck/Harry: 4**

**Kurt/Harry/Blaine: 6**

**To The Plot Bunny Whisperer: Really? That is odd. **

**Warnings: Slash, Language (maybe), Angst (not much...I think), Mentions/Descriptions of child abuse, rated T for now. Will change it to M. I don't know if there is a difference between English and American schooling, but I'll be using American.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Glee. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Ryan Murphy respectively. Also, all songs used and/or mentioned in this story are not mine :P**

* * *

><p>Harry Moves<p>

It's been eleven years since that day and eight years since Harry had heard from Kurt and Jen. Kurt had stopped keeping in contact with Harry ever since his mom died. It didn't happen overnight, but the letters were less constant until he didn't receive anymore letters from his best friend.

Jen and her family had flown over to attend the funeral and it was decided that they would stay with the Hummel family until they could get back on their feet. Jen had tried to keep in contact with Harry, but the last letter she sent arrived a few weeks after Kurt's. He figured that they had made new friends and though he felt lonely, Harry was happy for both of his friends.

He had spent the years before he turned eleven alone and sad. He had accepted the fact that his friends had moved on, so he moved on. Still, Harry had not made anymore friends since those two. Dudley had scared all the possible potentials.

When he was accepted into Hogwarts and told that he was a wizard, Harry had been over the moon. He wasn't a freak like his relatives had told him! He was special! The happiness inside his chest immediately died when he saw exaclty how bad the Wizard World was. He saw the prejudice and discrimination, the superiority that most wizards and witches had, and he saw how they were idiots for believing that a young boy could defeat a man that had more experience than him.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-to-be-ridiculed. He was praised and idolised; spat on and trampled. He was the one everybody looked up to, the one everybody put their hopes on. At first, Harry had thought that they were idiots for hoping someone as inexperienced as him could defeat Voldemort. There were more experienced and hardened wizards. Harry had never been trained to desensitize himself against death and war.

However, he had killed a man in his first year of Hogwarts, had defeated a basilisk in his second, protected himself against dementors in his third, seen Cedric Diggory die in front of him in his fourth, seen his godfather fall through the veil in his fifth, and seen the man he saw as a grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, fly down the astronomy tower dead before he hit the ground. He wasn't ready for all this, but he was forced to. He had to save his loved ones from Voldemort, even if it meant saving the WW. He had skipped his seventh year at Hogwarts with his two best mates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had been hunting and destroying Voldemort's hocruxes so that when it was time for the final battle, the dark lord was mortal.

And when that time came, Harry had defeated the man. However, he had most of his loved ones. Remus and his wife Tonks had died during the final battle leaving their son, Teddy, an orphan. The Weasley family had died, betrayed by their son Percy. Hermione had killed the last Weasley only to be killed by Lucius Malfoy. Neville had died protecting Luna, but it was for naught. In a rage, the blonde had killed his murderer, Bellatrix Lestrange. And Draco, his beloved Draco, had died bringing his father with him. The only ones left after the second war were Luna and Narcissa Malfoy. They had all comforted each other and their relationship grew stonger.

Now, three months after the war, Harry was leaving. He was done with the WW and their idiocy, and he was done with their praises and accusations. He couldn't take it anymore so he was leaving. Having already packed his things and sent them to another location, Harry picked up a sleeping Teddy, and turned on the spot, apparating to their new home.

* * *

><p>Three days later, and Harry was settled in. Everything was unpacked and the house was decorated. He hadn't told Luna and Narcissa about his move, but he promised himself he'd do it soon. Moving across the pond, enrolling himself in a public highschool (after he got himself caught up), and finding his godson a babysitter had taken its toll on him. Falling on his fluffy mattress, Harry fell asleep thinking about his first day of school.<p>

Harry woke up to his ipod playing "Celebrity Status" by Marianas Trench. Stretching, he walked to his ajoined bathroom and got himself ready for the day. Coming out wrapped in a white towel, he went to pick an outfit for the day. Five minutes later, Harry was dressed in gray skinnies, a black shirt with a rainbow in the middle. There were words under it saying **Yes I am, and no you can't watch**. To top it off he wore black checkered all stars.

Leaving his room and entering the one next to his, Harry picked up his godson from his crib and went down to the kitchen. Putting Teddy on his high chair, Harry went about making breakfast and a lunch for himself. Teddy watched as his 'da' flitted about, laughing in merriment when he was scooped up and spun around. Laughing with his godson, Harry put him back in his seat and set the table. A few minutes passed, and the empty plate was now filled with scrambled eggs and sausages. Teddy's own bowl was filled with mashed fruit. Harry alternated between eating his food and feeding his godson. It took fifteen minutes before both of them were finished, and Harry put the dishes away. The doorbell rang as he was cleaning Teddy's face. Hurrying to the door, Harry saw that the babysitter had come.

Seeing as he had five minutes before school started, Harry thanked the babysitter, Carrie, and practically flew to his car. It was a black 2009 Chevy Camero. Even though he speeded down the road to his new school, Harry found that he was minutes late. Entering the building, he headed straight for the door labeled 'Main Office.' Getting his schedule and a map from the secretary, Harry headed for his first class, Physics.

After walking up a staircase and turning a few corners, Harry was in front of his class. Knocking on the door, Harry entered. Ignoring the stares coming from the students, he gave the teacher a slip. After skimming it for a few seconds, the teacher, Ms. Brown, cleared her throat.

"Attention, class! We have a new student. Please, introduce yourself." The last part was directed to Harry.

"H-hullo, I'm Harry Potter and I just transferred here from England." He said nervously. The stares were unnerving him.

"Very good. Now, I want you to sit next to Sam. Sam, raise you hand! By the way, Mr. Potter, welcome to McKinley High." Ms. Brown smiled down at him.

Giving her a small smile in reply, Harry headed towards the blond who's arm was raised. Sitting next to him, Harry muttered a quick "Hullo" and focused all his attention on what Ms. Brown was teaching them. Already, Harry could tell that it was going to be a long day. The continuous stares only made him more confident. Slumping, he silently banged his head on the desk, missing the amused glance the blond sent him. Harry immediately regretted coming to school. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he was some sort of masochist.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? btw the main pairing will be decided after the next chapter, so keep voting :P<strong>


	4. The Bullies, the Gossip Mongers, and the

**Okay~ I've gotten many reviews with good opinions, and I have to admit, they have good ideas :P So that's why I've decided that after this story, I am going to write other-if I'm in sure that I'll finish it-Glee/HP fanfics. I am going to start with the second most wanted pairing and move down. I just don't want to dissapoing any readers. And I've an idea that if you guys want to use, I say go ahead.**

**My idea: I'm just curious, but I want to see how the story would turn out if Harry was related to someone in the school faculty. Say, a on Sue Sylvester? It's be interesting to see how she'd react if he joined New Diretions :)**

**Now onto my story. The warnings and disclaimers from the other chapters still apply.**

**Remember that this is your last chance to vote for any pairing you want. I won't tell you the polls so be prepared :)**

* * *

><p>The Bullies, the Gossip Mongers, and the Outcasts<p>

Harry sighed in relief as the bell rang signalling the end of fourth period and the start of lunch. He'd been forced to suffer under his classmates' stares and it made him uncomfortable. Walking down the halls and entering the cafeteria, he looked for an empy table. Seeing as all the indoor tables were filled, he went outside and spotted one by the end of the stairs.

Quickly walking to it and sitting down, Harry brought out his bagged lunch. Looking at its contents, he decided that he wasn't very hungry and took out a fruit salad. Fishing out a fork, he speared a grape brought it to his mouth. Minutes passed by wih Harry spearing a fruit and chewing it as he scanned the crowd discreetly. If high school was like anything he'd learned, then there'd be bullies, gossip mongers, and outcasts.

It didn't take Harry a while to find the bullies. They were heading towards him with slushies after all. Seeing the look on their faces and the gazes directed at his shirt, Harry pieced together that they were homophobes.

_Great_, he thought, _just great. The first day I start high school, these mud monkeys decide to bother me. _

Looking at them boredly, he packed his empty container and fork. Sitting so that his shirt was fully facing them, he smirked. If they wanted to "put him in his place," he was going to show them that they couldn't make him budge. And if he found this all amusing, then it'd be even better.

"How can I help you boys?" Draco-Harry learned to ignore the pain his name brought-would be so proud of his drawl. His late lover had been trying to bring the Slytherin out of him.

"Shut up fag!" One of the football players shouted. Harry bristled at the blatant insult, but he schooled his face into a cool expression.

"If I didn't think you were stupid already, I would have now. Do I look like a cigarette to you?" He said while buffing his nails.

Harry watched fascinated as the whole group of jocks bristled. It was like watching a pack of wolves. Seeing their arms raise the slushies, Harry decided that it was time to stand up for himself.

Quickly standing up, Harry darted to the nearest boy and smacked the cup at his face. Not bothering to check if the frozen drink landed on his face, he quickly made work of the other boys. A minute later and all the jersey wearing teens were drenched in blue slushies while Harry was clean. Gathering his lunch and book bag, he turned to the humiliated football players and gave them a big, cheerful smile.

"Now, if I see you give anyone else a slushie facial, I will ruin you. I will get you when you least expect it and no one, not even the best officer, will find your body. Am I clear?" He said, the big smile still pastered on his face.

Nodding hastily while their eyes were wide with fright, the boys scurried away. Sighing, Harry shook his head. Honestly, with a cousin like Dudley, it was easy dealing with bullies. If anything, his childhood taught him that bullies were cowards. Looking around, Harry found many shocked looks from the students around him. Then, as if a dam had broken, the whispers started.

Exasperated, Harry bemusedly thought that he had found the gossip mongers. It was to whole school. So, like Hogwarts, everyone would know what he did before school ended. He decided to skip the rest of lunch and headed for his next class. Ignoring the other students, he turned the corner and crashed into something hard.

Stumbling back, Harry apologised profusely. Hearing laughter, he looked up and found the most attractive teacher he had ever seen. Short curly brown hair, blue eyes alight with amusement, and an amazing body, Harry mentally drooled. Too bad the man was older than he was and not his type. Added to that, it would have been illegal.

"It's okay. I should have looked where I was going." the older of the two waved dismissively.

Giving the man a sheepish smile, Harry excused himself and walked down the hall berating himself for letting his guard down. If he was still in Hogwarts, he would have noticed the man's presence before anything like that happened. But he was not in Hogwarts anymore and the war was over. However, Harry reminded himself that there were still loose Death Eaters and he had to protect Teddy. He had more than his life on the line now.

With that matter resolved, Harry looked around and found that he had passed his class. Turning around, he walked down the hallway and quickly spotted his Spanish class. Entering right when the bell rang, he went to sit in his seat and looked ahead. He barely held in his gasp as he saw who his teacher was. It was the man he had bumped into! Seeing the amusement in the other's eyes, Harry figured that he remembered too.

Flushing slightly in embarrassment, he sank in his seat. Ignoring Mr. Schuester's-he found out shortly after class began-speech on the irregular verbs, Harry silently cursed himself for his idiocy. Going by the soft laughter next to him, he found that he was not as silent as he thought.

Giving the teen next to him a slight glare, Harry huffed and folded his arms. This just caused the other to laugh more. Giving her a another glare, weaker than the previous, Harry asked her what was so funny.

"Nothing, it's just that since my bestie transferred to another school, I've been down in the dumps." She told him, her laughter sying as her mood turned more somber.

"Oh, well then, I'm happy to have made you erm..happy." Harry told her. This earned him a small smile.

She introduced herself as Mercedes Jones and immediately told Harry that if her bestie, whose name was Kurt-Harry had a feeling that he knew this person-saw his shirt, then he'd be happy that there was another out person. This caused another, stronger, feeling of familiarity. It, however, was soon put in the back of his mind as Mercedes, now dubbed 'Cedes, told him that she knew that he was the new kid and that she knew about what happened at lunch.

Harry was amazed that news traveled faster in a muggle school than a magical school like Hogwarts. It had only been twenty minutes since the whole incident! Slumping in his seat, Harry grumbled to himself. It was going to be hard to keep things a secret of news traveled this fast. Hasn't anyone heard of privacy?

Though there was something to be happy about. Mercedes and him were fast becoming best buddies as they continued to talk. Harry knew that he was not going to replace his new friend's best friend just like she wasn't going to replace his best mates. However, Harry found that she was still making a spot in his heart and he couldn't bother to act like it bothered him.

Soon, Harry found out that that she was in the school's glee club-something that Harry was told was like a school choir ("I can't believe you don't know what a glee club is!" "We didn't have one at tmy school." "Blasphemy!")-and that most of the people who joined were social outcasts. She did, however, tell him that he was welcome to join.

Telling her that he'd come with her to her practice, Harry found himself with an armful of happy Mercedes. She quickly released him as Mr. Schuester cleared his throat. Smiling sheepishly, Mercedes quickly apologised for disrupting the class, but she beamed at Harry from her seat for the rest of class. Seeing her bright smile, Harry couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He was happy to have come to school. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Mercedes, his McKinley bestie. At the end of class, they decided to meet outside of the classroom when school was out.

Splitting off in different directions, Harry headed for his last class, Latin. Glad for knowing the language, Harry relaxed for the next hour or so answering any questions asked with ease. It was easy spotting the extreme dislike in the teacher's eyes as she looked at him. Harry got the feeling that torturing her students was the highlight of her day. Since he had already faced Snape, Harry wasn't afraid of anyone. Well, besides that teacher in the track suit; Sue Sylvester. He thought that she could give the man a run for his money.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Harry immediately headed to his Spanish classroom. Spotting Mercedes, Harry ran up to her and they shared a hug.<p>

"Come one, Harr!" she said excitedly, leading him down the halls and turning corners until they stopped in front of the choir room. Seeing as the door was open, the headed inside.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Harry Potter-Black! Harry, this is everyone."

"'Cedes, I don't think that they would want me calling them 'everyone.'" Harry amusedly told her.

Flushing, she chuckled nervously. "Right. Okay, then I'd like to introduce you to Rachel, Finn, Tina, Arttie, Puck, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sam, and Lauren. And I think you already know Mr. Schue, our advisor." she introduced, pointing to the appropriate person, laughing at the last part.

Playfully hitting her on the shoudler, Harry huffed. He knew he shouldn't have told her about bumping into their Spanish teacher. He conveniently forgot about telling her that he thought the man looked smoking.

"We're glad to have you Harry, but before we officially welcome you, I'd like you to sing a song. It's an audition." Mr. Schue explained.

Nodding, Harry walked to the band on the side of the room. Quickly whispering in their ear, Harry went to talk to the pianist and told him the same thing he told the others. Standing in the fron of the piano, Harry prepared himself. Almost immediately, Harry started singing.

_(Say Anything by Marianas Trench)_

_I never took you for a trick, but  
>Sometimes, I don't know what you want<br>I can take it if you need to,  
>Take this out on someone<em>

Harry's voice was smooth and melodic. Every occupant stared at him in shock. It was beautiful hearing him sing.

_That little bitch with her head held so high  
>Talking shit, and I<br>Cut myself so I could feel something I  
>Know is not a lie<em>

_That one stings a little,_  
><em>I'm always in the middle<em>  
><em>I don't expect, but try me,<em>  
><em>And you will always find me here<em>

_This is where I scream from_

_Yeah, you can take it all away and i'll miss_  
><em>There's a little bit of you in all this<em>  
><em>You can say you only think you know, yeah<em>  
><em>Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet,<em>  
><em>'Cause you haven't see any of my best<em>  
><em>Know I hate myself without you now, yeah<em>

_Hurts the same when nobody knows_  
><em>Guess that's just how it goes<em>  
><em>And I, I won't say anything at all<em>

_I was taking on a dollar sign, anxious,_  
><em>Scared of what you need<em>  
><em>Everybody wants a piece of you,<em>  
><em>Everyone takes a piece of me<em>

_That one stings a little,_  
><em>I'm always in the middle<em>  
><em>I don't expect, but try me,<em>  
><em>And you will always find me here<em>

_This is where I scream from_

_Yeah, You can take it all away and i'll miss_  
><em>There's a little bit of you in all this<em>  
><em>You can say you only think you know, yeah<em>  
><em>oh, Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet,<em>  
><em>'Cause you haven't see any of my best<em>  
><em>Know I hate myself without you now, yeah<em>

_Hurts the same when nobody knows,_  
><em>Guess that's just how it goes,<em>  
><em>And I, I won't say anything at all<em>

_(I-I-I-Iiii)_  
><em>This is the hook, take it like I took<em>  
><em>I'm shaking like I shook before<em>  
><em>Never ever getting better off<em>  
><em>And I can only watch<em>  
><em>This is where I stopped before,<em>  
><em>Not another piece of me,<em>  
><em>I always slip away from<em>  
><em>I always slip away from<em>

_I won't say anything, but_

_Yeah, you can take it all away and i'll miss_  
><em>There's a little bit of you in all this<em>  
><em>You can say you only think you know, yeah<em>  
><em>Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet,<em>  
><em>'Cause you haven't see any of my best<em>  
><em>Know I hate myself<em>

_Hurts the same when nobody knows,_  
><em>Guess that's just how it goes<em>  
><em>And I, I won't say anything at all<em>  
><em>I won't say anything at all<em>  
><em>I won't say anything at all<em>

When he finished, he was immediately engulfed by an excited Mercedes with everyone else congratulating him. Blushing but beaming, Harry felt himself glow. He had a feeling that he belonged. Mr. Schue's "Welcome to New Directions, Harry" made him feel like he belonged even more. For a long time in a while, Harry was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! That was, by far, the longest chapter I've ever written. So, how was it? Be sure to tell me ^^<strong>

**Remember that this is your last chance to vote. And I've asked my friends too. Right now, two pairings are tied. Let's see who wins, eh?**


	5. Harry Remembers

**Okay, never expected that many reviews, but I can't say I'm not happy :) Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: the results!**

**Kurt/Harry:23**

**Dave/Harry:9**

**Puck/Harry:10**

**Kurt/Blaine/Harry:11**

**Finn/Harry:2**

**Sam/Harry:2**

**As you can see, Karry is in first place with Klarry(?) and Parry coming in second and third. So, after this story, I will write another-it may be short or long-fic with the other pairings with the least voted being last. **

**Now, onto the story~ All previous warnings and disclaimers still apply. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Harry Remembers<p>

During the ride home, Harry went from feeling happy to feeling stupid. How could he have forgotten Teddy? He had promised the sitter that he would be home right after class ended. Assuring her that he would be home minutes after school, he told her that she could leave. He didn't want to keep her longer than she wanted.

With the image of his godson in the house alone, Harry sped up his car. Immediately parking it when he was in the driveway of his home, he rushed to the door. Throwing it open, Harry frantically looked for his godson.

Many scenarios passed through his mind, each more horrifying and ridiculous than the last. What if Teddy choked on a toy? Played with a knife? Fell down the stairs and broke his neck? Crashed through a window? Many more images flickered behind his eyes causing the already distressed teen's heart racing even faster.

Looking through the living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathrooms on the first floor without any trace of his little boy, Harry rushed up the stairs and looked through the rooms. Having looked through every room except his and Teddy's, Harry stood in front of his godson's room. Earlier that day, Harry had locked his own bedroom since he didn't want the sitter inside it.

Opening the door, Harry's heart calmed when he took in what he saw. Little Teddy was cradled in the sitter's arms while she read him a story. Seeing his godson's sleepy yet satisfied face, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Teddy was okay, he was in one piece. Everything was fine.

"Oh, your back." the sitter's, Carrie's, voice startled him back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry. I told you I'd come right after my classes ended, but instead came a few hours later. I hope I didn't ruin your plans." Harry apologised.

"It's okay." she chuckled, "Besides, I was free and it doesn't hurt that your son's a cutie."

Suddenly feeling tired, Harry didn't bother to tell Carrie otherwise. He was starting to see his godson more as a son, anyway. Sitting down on the nearest surface, Harry accepted his godson from the other's arms as she excused herself. Not bothering to see if she actually left, he stared down at Teddy's sleeping face.

Setting him down in his crib, Harry leaned on the frame. He thought that he was lucky that he had his godson in his life. Teddy was the reason why Harry didn't become a living zombie. Without his honorary godfather's son, Harry thought that he'd have wasted away by now.

Kissing the sleeping baby, Harry stood and left the room. Entering his, he set about doing his homework. Having transferred this late in the school year, he had to catch up. It was a few days after Christmas, after all. From what Mercedes told him, Harry was glad that he came after the winter holiday.

It was well into the night before he finished all his homework, and Harry was tired. Stretching all his kinks out, he packed all his homework back in his bag before crawling onto his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Harry woke up, he felt that something was going to happen today. Something that had to do with him. It was a distracted Harry that cooked breakfast and fed a giggling Teddy that morning. Saying goodbye to Carrie and his godson, he drove to school. Deciding that pondering about what was going to happen wasn't going to help, Harry put it to the back of his mind.<p>

Entering the school parking lot, he spotted Mercedes and Tina. Seeing that they had spotted him too, he walked up to them. All the while, he deflected all attempts the football players did to try and grab him.

"Hi ladies. How are we all today?" He asked cheerfully.

"Hey Harr! We're good, but I couldn't help but notice your car." the self proclaimed diva's stare dared him to tell her otherwise.

"Yeah. I decided to splurge a bit when I got my driver's liscense." Harry said sheepishly biting his lower lip.

"It's so cool! You have to drive us to the mall some day!" Tina demanded while Mercedes 'mhmmed.'

Telling the girls that he would, the trio walked to the school building. Immediately, Harry spotted two football players holding slushie cups in their hands. Looking at his two friends, he gave them a smile that screamed 'I'm going to have some fun.'

Walking up to the two jocks, he swiped the two frozen drinks. Looking at them closely, Harry remembered them being some of the boys who bothered him yesterday. Seeing that they obviously remembered him too, Harry smiled at them.

"Do we have to go through this again?" He asked them. Receiving frantic shakes from the both of them, Harry told them to scram. It amazed the emerald eyed teen that someone could run that fast. It looked like they apparated.

"That was so cool, Harr! No one has ever done that for us before. I can't wait to tell Kurt this. He won't believe it. Maybe he'll come back..." Mercedes next words were drowned out by laughter and the image of three kids playing in a playground.

"-rry! Are you okay?"

Snapping out of his little trance, Harry started. Seeing the two worried looks his friends gave him, he placated them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I remembered something." Seeing their shoulders relax, though only slightly, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Soon, a question popped in his head and he asked it before he could help himself.

"Is Kurt's last name Hummel?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Mercedes asked sharing a confused glance with Tina.

"I know him! I met him and his cousin when I was five and we've been friends ever since. Though, after his mum died, I haven't heard from him..." Harry explained excitedly before trailing off at the end, a sad look crossing his the look on his face, Mercedes and Tina shared a glance before nodding to each other.

"We think you should go see him." The gothic girl announced.

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

"Yeah!" the diva agreed. "He goes to Dalton Academy. It's in Westerville. We'll tell the guys to cover for you." she told him when it looked like he was going to argue.

Sighing, Harry nodded. He was too happy that he was finally going to see his friend. It was like a dream come true! Running to his car, Harry started it. Leaving the parking lot, Harry only had one though in his mind.

_I'm going to see Kurt! _

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was pretty fast, but I need to rush it before the drama comes in. I'll let you guys guess what happens next. The next chapter's title will explain it all though.<strong>


	6. No Place Anymore

**I think I lost some readers from my last chapter. Oh well, you gain some, you lose some. On another note, I just finished both seasons of Glee. I admit that I'm sad that the third season hasn't come out yet, but I wait for it in eager anticipation.**

**All my previous warnings and disclaimers still apply. Enjoy this chapter~ Mature Language is a def now. **

* * *

><p>No Place Anymore<p>

Walking down the halls of Dalton Academy, Harry was reminded of Hogwarts. While not as old and mejestic, the all boys' school radiated the same warmth and security. Having have stopped passing students and asking them for his old friend, it took Harry half an hour until he stood in front of the school's auditorium. Though not used by the school's glee club, the Warblers, much, he was told that since they had lost Sectionals, the Warblers were given free use of it until the year ended.

Taking deep steady breaths, Harry silently opened the door. First, he checked if anyone noticed the door open. No one did. Entering fully this time, Harry looked at the stage. There, amongst the crowd of boys, was his friend. Kurt laughed at something one of the boys said. He seemed comfortable around them, and if the looks he was sending the shorter Warbler next to him were any indication, he had a crush. When the object of Kurt's affections gave him the same look, he knew that the feeling was mutual.

Staring at them for a moment, a horrible realisation struck Harry. He didn't have a place in his friend's heart anymore. What with his friends in McKinley and here, he would be amazed to see a space big enough for him in it.

Harry silently left the auditorium, oblivious to the pair of eyes staring at his retreating form. How could he notice when his heart was breaking every time he took a step. It was a long, painful five minute walk to his car. Every memory he shared with Kurt flashed before his eyes before they faded and another took its place.

He remembered the smiles and laughters they shared, the concern when the other was hurt, and the pain of being seperated. He remembered, and then he remembered that he hadn't seen or talked to his childhood friend since they were eight. Kurt, it seemed, had moved on with his life and, consequently, moved on from him.

Making it to his car, Harry immediately opened the driver's side door and sat down. Laying his head on the wheel, he took a moment to get himself together. He couldn't break down; not here where anyone could see. Feeling the bundle of tears in his eyes fade, Harry let out a breath and started his car. Before he could do anything else, he heard a knock on his window.

Looking to see who it was, he was shocked to see that it was the guy who Kurt was crushing on. Rolling down his window, Harry gave him a look that told him 'What do you want?'

"I was just wondering, and I'm sorry for being so blunt, if you were spying on us." He explained, having interpreted Harry's look.

"What? No, I wasn't spying." Harry sighed. "I was paying an old friend a visit, but I saw that he was busy and left."

"Oh." the other boy said before a bashful look came across his face. "Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Blaine. I'm Harry Potter-Black." Harry couldn't help but like the other teen. It wasn't hard seeing why Kurt fell for a guy like him.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I do have to get to school. My friends are covering for me, and I've already missed first period and half of second." Harry explained.

"Right, sorry to keep you." Blaine said.

After that, the pair had quickly exchanged numbers, and Harry was driving out of the school parking lot before heading home. He didn't feel like going to school now that, after the encounter, his mind felt numb. Sending Mercedes a text telling her that he didn't feel well, Harry entered his home.

Seeing Carrie and Teddy in the living room, Harry asked the babysitter to leave as he wasn't feeling well. He waved away her offer to stay and cook something for him to eat and reassured her that it was just a minor bug. He'd feel better come tomorrow.

Waving goodbye with his godson in his arms, Harry shut the door and locked it. Going up to his room, he set Teddy down on his bed before changing into something more comfortable. Then he climbed next to his godson and hugged him towards his chest. As if sensing his sullen mood, the little boy hugged Harry's neck and cuddled closer to him.

Hugging Teddy tighter, Harry cried. He cried until no more tears spilled from his eyes. Feeling emotionally drained, Harry fell asleep with an already sleeping baby in his arms.

* * *

><p>When the next day arrived, he felt remotely better. Though feeling more subdued and tired, Harry did his morning routine and drove off to school. Parking his car in the nearest parking space, Harry was immediately surrounded when he exited his car. Before he could do or say anything, he was bombarded with questions.<p>

"What happened yesterday?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did something happen?"

"Did you see him?"

"You feeling better?"

Harry was shocked to see that the glee club had surrounded him. He had thought that they would be the football players. He was mildly disappointed that it wasn't them. He was looking forward to realeasing all his stress. Sighing, Harry answered all their questions.

"Nothing, I just didn't feel well yesterday. I'm fine now. Nothing happened. Yes, Mercedes, I saw him. I feel fine. Thank you for your conern Tina." Harry wasn't exactly lying. He _did_ see Kurt. Just not in the way that the diva thought.

Walking down the halls, the group was stopped by a group of jocks. Seeing that they were the group from the other day when he was at lunch, Harry sighed. Seeing as they hadn't noticed him yet (Puck, Mike, Sam, and Finn moved to the front having seen the other group), Harry interrupted the little spat going on.

"Well, if it isn't Numb Nuts and Cue Ball." Harry drawled, revelling in the frightened but angered looks his presence and insults got him.

"W-what're you doing there?" One of the jocks asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I joined the glee club." Harry said, mock shocked. Then, he waited.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Ha! The fag's in Homo Explosion!" Another boy exclaimed as he raised his arm. He was going to give Harry a slushie facial.

Quickly, the shorter teen took a step forward and smacked the cup out of the surprised boy's hand. Harry gave him a happy smile as he kneed his groin area.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" He asked turning to the group of frightened jocks.

Seeing the hasty shakes of their heads, Harry told them to leave. Then, shaking his head, he turned to his friends. Seeing the shocked and slightly awed looks they had, he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Did I overdo it?" he asked.

"No! It's just that no one has ever done that for us before." Rachel said as the rest of the group agreed.

"Oh...Well, that's going to have to change." Harry said brightly.

Laughing, they made their way down the hall talking and joking with each other. Seeing the way the group acted around him and included him, Harry felt that even if he didn't hold a place in Kurt's heart, these teens held a place in his. And though they couldn't take his childhood friend's place, they made the emptiness inside of him lessen.

It was then that Harry decided to try and get over Kurt. He had a new life, and he'd be damned if he'd be depressed during most of it!

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>


	7. Confrontation

**Okay!~ New chapter time ;P**

**Pairings: Kurt/Harry, Fichel, Pizes, Santana/Brittany, eh...any ideas for Blaine**

**All previous warnings and disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

><p>Confrontation<p>

Kurt watched as Blaine laughed while speaking to someone over the phone. He watched as the smile never left the other's face. It was easy to say that Kurt Hummel was jealous. For the past week, Blaine had been on the phone during Warbler practice and spent half of the time talking to someone. Someone that Kurt didn't know. It filled him with jealousy for the person the shorter teen was talking to.

Seeing Blaine hang up his phone, Kurt decided that it was time to find out who this mystery person was. He had sat by watching his closest friend-and crush-talk on the phone. Well not anymore. He was going to confront Blaine and demand who he was talking to.

Standing in front of him, Kurt successfully stopped Blaine. Ignoring the confused look the other sent him, the taller teen asked the question that had been burning the back of his throat.

"Who were you talking to."

"Huh?" Blaine said confusedly before realisation colored his eyes and a smile formed on his face. "Oh! Remember last week when I told you that I spotted someone and was going to check if he was a spy?"

At Kurt's nod, Blaine continued. "Well, turns out he was actually looking for someone. An old friend, really. However, he left because he saw that we were busy. I haven't learned who this person was yet, so don't ask." He warned when Kurt opened his mouth to ask. "We exhanged numbers and I called him after practice. I've been getting to know him; see how he works. All I can say now is that he is a big puzzle."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the big smile on your face when talked to him today. And the laughter."

"I've been bugging him into letting us go to his house. Your friends from McKinley-he goes there now, you know-are going, too. Harry told me that they've put it on themselves to see his home life since he lives by himself with a godson to look over. They seem to fear the worst. And I laughed because his complaints make me laugh. Now that we're finished with the impromptu interrogation, I was going to ask you if you wanted to him with me."

"Oh." Kurt said before what Blaine said at the end registered. "Yes! I mean yes, I'll be glad to go with you."

Looking amused, the shorter teen led him out of the school and into his car. The drive to Blaine's mysterious friend's place-and he still didn't know his name. Why didn't he ask for his name?-was filled with light conversation and laughter.

When the car stopped, they both headed to the front door. Knocking on it, they heard Mercedes yell, "I'm coming!"

When the door opened, she was immediately hugged by a beaming Kurt.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" the excited countertenor cried happily.

"Kurt! It's great to see you! How you been?" Mercedes asked as she led the two boys into the living room.

"Oh I've been great! The uniforms are fabulous and the boys...oh the boys." Kurt sighed dreamily causing her to she could say anything, a voice came from upstairs.

"Okay, guys, I'm bringing Teddy down! Be careful with him, he's not that old yet." It had an obvious English accent and the voice seemed familiar to him.

Coming down from the stairs, a boy no older than himself carried a giggling baby. As the girls, including Mercedes who left their side to get to the baby, flocked to him, the boy handed Brittany the little boy.

The first thing Kurt noticed was the curly 'Just came out of bed' hair and the short frame. Though not too short, he was about half an inch shorter than Blaine. The hair brought back vague memories, but there were no definite pictures. It wasn't until he saw those eyes, the beautiful emerald eyes, that Kurt remembered.

"Harry..." he breathed, catching said teen's attention. Green eyes widened in chock as he saw the other boy standing in his living room.

"Kurt...?" he asked softly.

The conversation with Blaine earlier caused his glasz eyes to narrow. Rushing up to a nervous looking Harry, he poked him in the chest while speaking.

"You were the one that came to Dalton? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why!"

Seeing as Kurt wasn't going to back down if Harry asked, and seeing the others staring at them in confusion, the English teen sighed. "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

Leaving the others, he led them to his room. Sitting on the bed, Harry looked into enraged eyes before letting out a shaky breath.

"To answer you first question, yes I did come to Dalton. I heard you were here in Lima and 'Cedes told me that you transferred to it. I didn't tell you because one, I didn't have your number, and two, I didn't know that you lived here."

"Why didn't you come see me?" Kurt demanded, still angry and slightly hurt that his friend didn't visit him.

"You were busy and you seemed so happy with them that I didn't want to intrude. You're also friends with everyone down there, so I thought that...that..."

"That what!" The other teen angrily shook Harry, his emotions fueling his actions. That was when Harry broke.

"I thought that I wasn't needed! That you forgot about me! I mean, we haven't spoken to each other since we were eight. Eight, Kurt! I thought that you had moved on and forgot about me. You and Jen. Then I came here and found out that you went to Dalton and, I don't know, I wanted to see you again. But when I saw you with the Warblers, it seemed as if I didn't hold a place in your life anymore. I just couldn't face you!" he cried. Tears spilled endlessly from his eyes as his shoulders shook.

Looking at the vulnerable form of his childhood friend, Kurt felt horrible. He didn't know what Karry was feeling and here he was, demanding Harry to do what he wanted. He was an idiot. Sitting next to his crying friend, Kurt hugged him (he ignored it when his shoulders tensed). Laying his head on top of the other's, he tightened his hold.

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done what I did before, and I shouldn't have shook you." Nuzzling Harry's head a bit, he continued. "And what do you mean you thought you didn't have a place anymore? You do! I should have never stopped sending those letters, and I'm sorry I left you all alone. I have you now, though, and I'm never letting you go. You hear me? Never."

Harry turned his head so he was facing Kurt's and let out a small smile. The other teen's heart fluttered at the beautiful image the emerald eyed boy made. Slightly flushed cheeks, bright green eyes, and that smile, it made Kurt want to take a picture and keep it forever. The fluttering in his heart, Kurt didn't know what it was, but he ignored it for now. His friend was back! He was so happy that he was amazed that he had yet to explode.

"Never?" Harry asked softly, uncertainly.

"Never." Kurt confirmed. It was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Sorry for the way I portrayed Harry, but that's the last time you see him like that. Maybe. He won't be so...that...anymore. Not as strong. Maybe slightly, but...Argh! Nevermind, I got myself confused.<strong>


End file.
